Dangerous Assumptions edited
by Katzztar
Summary: ABANDNED- You think that you know your friends darkest secrets? Don't be too quick to answer, for to assume that you know everything about a person can be dangerous. It can lead to quite a few bumps and twists in friendships and in love.
1. Default Chapter

Dangerous Assumptions  
Introduction  
  
Against the setting sun, everyone can see a large dust storm far off in the distance. It shows no sign of settling down; in fact, it seems to be approaching at an alarming speed... eep!  
  
Suddenly the dust storm appears as a tornado in the clearing. It is gone as soon as it appeared, in it's stead it the youkai wolf prince, Kouga. He seems perplexed and annoyed as he looks around. "Yo, Katzztar! Where that story you were writing? It was here yesterday!"  
  
"I was wondering the same thing. Did you take it down Katzztar-sama?" Kagome asked as she sat the enormous yellow bag down. "I was enjoying talking to Kouga.... although I can do without the ending to chapter 5, part 1. Hopefully you will change that part."  
  
Everyone was not surprised when an irate red blur jumped out of a random tree. "What the hell!? Kagome what do you mean you LIKE Kouga?"  
  
" Oh shut it, Inu-Yasha. I got some authors announcements to make and explanations to give." I snapped at the irritable dog hanyou. "Okay, as to why I took the story down and posted this.....'"  
  
"Shut up, you stupid cat-bird hybrid demon. I still want Kagome to answer me!" Inu-Yasha seems to forgotten a very important rule in any fandom... DO NOT TICK OFF THE AUTHORESS!  
  
"Ahem, Inu-Yasha?" I say in that sickeningly sweet voice that reminds the idiot of the voice Kagome uses sometimes before sitting him. As he backs up, I smile wickedly. "I suggest you behave yourself or I write a bash inu fic..."  
  
"Feh, that's already been done, it doesn't scare me!" Inu-yasha merely crosses his arms but his face pales when I warn him that I could always write him serenading to Naraku who's wearing a pink transparent teddy.  
  
"Okay now that Inu-Yasha is behaving, I can go ahead.... if there are still anyone left to read this story.....Inu-Yasha, read this to the readers." I hand a paper that has a few sentences on it to him. When he seems too reluctant to read it, I speak up. "Read it or I write the bash fic."  
  
Quickly jumping in front of the audience, Inu-Yasha begins to read. "Okay, first up is the disclaimer. Rumiko Takahashi owns all characters from Inu-Yasha. Katzztar, the tormenting cat-bird authoress, owns the following characters: Manzo, Misumi, and Rikona. The bird-brained author is making no money from this, so don't sue her. Trust me, she's not worth it."  
  
"Sit." Kagome calmly steps over the mystically prone form of Inu- Yasha to sit with Katzztar. " Now that we got that out of the way, can you please explain yourself. What happened to the story?"  
  
Okay I know this a lot for reader to go through to find out what is going on. I could have just posted up a short bit informing all why this has happened. However, as you know, FF.N does not allow us to post author notes. I can understand why they don't though so I won't sit and complain. I mean I find it so annoying to go to a story that has 5 chapters and 4 of them is not story content but author notes. It just wastes space. Therefore, I get by that by writing this.  
  
After blinking a few moments, Kagome looks down at the note that appeared in her hands. "It seems that Katzztar has been going to a job training school but is having trouble in the typing class. Due to this the author has decided to edit her stories and re-type them. She will re-post them as she finishes typing and editing. As we all know spell check doesn't catch everything."  
  
"...."  
  
"Psst' Kouga, that's your cue." Kagome whispers into the wolf's ear... much to his pleasure and Inu-Yasha's displeasure. Kagome remains oblivious to it all.  
  
"Heh, Well it seems that Katzztar wants you, the readers, help. If you find that she didn't catch a spelling error and stuff like that, tell her in a review, giving some constructive critism...or in other words put it in a positive way that she messed up. Any negative reviews also called flames, will be laughed at and used to cook our meals." Looking away from the audience, Kouga waves his script which he has ignored and ad-libed this entire paragraph. "Am I finished now, Katzz?"  
  
As I say yes, I am nearly knocked down when Shippo jumps on my head. "Hey you can't end this now! I want to read some thing too...PLEASE?" I simply cannot say no to those adorable wide eyes....so I hand him the summary.  
  
"Yay! I get to read something, too!" Shippo gives a small cough as he stands tall... on the top my head. "You think you know your friends darkest secrets? Don't be too quick to answer, for to assume you know everything about a person can be dangerous. It can lead to quite a few twists and bumps in friendships and in love. So fasten your seatbelts as we learn what Kagome and Inu-Yasha are hiding." After blinking in confusion, Shippo opens his mouth to ask something only to have two different set of hands clamp over it. A split-second latter Shippo is tied up and gagged.  
  
The two perpetrators step into the light. Sango spoke up first, "Since the houshi and I haven't got to speak this entire time, we wanted to ask the question."  
  
Turning to face both Kagome and Katzztar, Miroku spoke up.  
  
"What is a seatbelt ?" 


	2. ch1 Beginings of a Troubled Wind

R for violence --------------- Angst/Horror  
  
WARNING = this story will deal with aspects of child abuse.  
  
Disclaimer = Rumiko Takahashi owns all characters from Inu-Yasha. The following character are mine=Manzo, Misumi, Rikona.  
  
Summary = Kagome has a dark secret, one that makes her not approve of Inu- Yasha hitting Shippo on the head. She has decided to find out how youkai discipline their young.  
  
Dangerous Assumptions  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been a strenuous week for everyone. They heard of a tale of no less than four shards in the remote northern regions. The story said that there was a group of thieves that was located so far north that their hideout wasn't on the mainland of Japan, but on one the smaller islands. After traveling long and hard, it was discovered that it was indeed a mere rumor. The thieves did not have a single shard, much to Inu-Yasha's ire. They were now on the way back to the village at the edge of Inu-Yasha no Mori. With the sun about to set, it was time to make camp and have dinner.  
  
After so much practice of making camp from nearly a year of traveling with each other, the process went quickly. Every member of the group used their own methods of ensuring that no threats were near. Inu- Yasha, Kirara and Shippo sniffed around to catch any scents. Miroku and Kagome used their spiritual powers to feel for dangerous presences while Sango used her experience as an exterminator to look for threats. In no time, they scouted the area and settled down to eat.  
  
It was barely an hour after they ate that Kagome first noticed the detested buzz in the back of her mind. It was like if the inside of her head had an itch that she couldn't scratch. She had finally discovered why it happened and what it meant a few months ago. The mental buzzing was because of the fact that a part of her soul does not exist in her body, it was being held inside a clay replica of a body cremated half a century ago.  
  
Kikyo was near and the stolen part of Kagome's soul was calling for home.  
  
Looking over to Inu-Yasha, Kagome saw he was still partially relaxed, meaning he hasn't taken notice of the revenant miko yet. 'She's too far away for him to catch her scent yet. But the way this stupid buzzing is increasing, she will most likely arrive in less than an hour.'  
  
Sango noticed her friend had been rubbing her temples for some time. "Kagome, are you ok?" She hoped that it was not what she suspected. When the younger girl replied with "Oh it's one of those mild headaches", Sango understood what Kagome meant and it was what she suspected. Once before Kagome had told everyone except Inu-Yasha how she can tell if Kikyo is near, they set up a catchphrase for Kagome to use to warn them without Inu-Yasha knowing that Kikyo is close.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down at the group with barely concealed concern. "Kagome, you better go to sleep if you got a headache." Kagome gave a small smile sometimes Inu-Yasha can be nice. Alas, it did not last long as he visibly stiffened.  
  
Sango scowled while Miroku closed his eyes. Even Shippo and Kirara noticed Inu-Yasha's body language that meant he had caught Kikyo's scent. Kagome tried to brace herself for the change in Inu-Yasha's attitude that happened at the slightest hint of Kikyo. Alas, Inu-Yasha did not disappoint them. "Kagome, go to sleep." He said in a callous voice, mockery dripping off every word. "We need you to be able to sense the shards. What good is a shard detector if you got a headache that stops you from doing that? I'm going to make sure there's no youkai around." It was as if Inu-yasha was a demonic Jeckle and Hyde.  
  
A few tears escaped from Kagome as she stood up. "I'm no fool Inu- Yahsa! Don't tell me that you 'are going to make sure there's no youkai around'! I am fully aware that the only ones around are Kikyo's Shinidama- chuu! Those damned soul-stealing insects! You are going to see her! Admit it!"  
  
That was all Inu-Yahsa had to hear to make him livid, and he began to yell back at Kagome. "What's it to you? That's my business!" He knew the subject of Kikyo troubled Kagome, but now she was yelling, no screaming at him again. 'By the seven hells, why can't she see that I was trying to spare her feelings?'  
  
With narrowed eyes, Kagome moved to stand in front of him, her voice full of fury. She had tried to hold on to her temper, Kami knows that she attempted to stay calm. However, Inu-Yahsa knew just how to push her to the breaking point.  
  
"You baka! 'What's it to me'? I'll tell you what it's to me! You are SUPPOSE to be MY friend and PROTECTOR, but you run off to at the first chance to go to an animated corpse that's impersonating your first love and who wants to drag you to hell! Oh, don't forget that she wants to kill me! How are you going to protect me if you are dragged to hell by that...corpse?!" Kagome nearly bit her tongue to keep from saying bitch or whore.  
  
Inu-Yasha had a pang of guilt at first, but at the insult to Kikyo, it turned to anger once again. "At least Kikyo can fight, unlike you!"  
  
Everyone watched as Kagome's eyes widened with indignation. "Yeah, she can fight so good that she attacks an 'untrained' girl like me!" Pausing for a second, Kagome lowered her voice to what they knew was a serious tone. "So tell me Inu-Yasha, my 'protector', next time she is trying to murder me, will you save me? Or will you just take no notice of me and go to her?"  
  
Silence reigned supreme for several minutes as the others tried to recover from this astonishing surprise. They really didn't expect Kagome to come out and demand that. She has always followed the traditions of politeness that governed Japan's society for countless generations. Nevertheless, sometimes Kagome was polite to a fault. Sango nodded her head in approval of her adopted sister's desire to send politeness on its arse. Miroku merely sighed as he stood back to watch the proceedings unfold.  
  
Crossing his arms, Inu-Yasha pushed his nose up into the air, giving an undignified snort. "You're making things up! Why would Kikyo want to hurt you?" Inu-Yahsa hid a twinge of guilt as he recalled the time they faced Naraku's illusionary death and Kikyo stole the shards.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped over the crevice and pulled Kagome up, away from the miasma that was devouring everything that fell into it. When she grabbed a fistful of his haroi, he could feel her trembling. He didn't need to breathe deeply to smell her fear, even the foul odor of this evil forest could not mask her scent of pure terror. 'Something's going on, Kagome never reacted this way to Naraku.'  
  
His acute hearing was able to make out Kagome's frightened whispers "Ki-Kikyo was ---- trying to---" He held her as he nervously whispered to Kagome "what" as he looked over to Kikyo that stood there with a fist held in front of her bosom. 'Kami, don't tell me that it was Kikyo ! I---I can't accept that! Kikyo has every reason to hate me, but why would she hate Kagome?'  
  
Kikyo looked over to her former lover with narrowed eyes. "I took the Shikon shard from her. That's all. It's because she's carrying this that Kagome's life is in danger. Naraku, I suspect, was planning to melt her body---" It was then that Inu-Yasha looked down into the crevice and noticed the noxious vapors of miasma for the first time.  
  
As the Shinidama-chuu lifted Kikyo up and flew away, Inu-Yahsa looked down at Kagome who refuse to meet his gaze. "What happened between you and Kikyo? Don't tell me Kikyo---tried to hurt you?" He waited in silence as she still refused to look up and kept quiet for some time.  
  
*** end flashback***  
  
Inu-Yasha mentally shook himself, 'That's right it was Naraku that tried to kill Kagome then. All Kikyo did was take the shard.'  
  
Letting out a sigh of pure arrgravation, Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose in hopes of stopping the headache from growing. "Inu-Yahsa, I know you have a brain, USE IT! She wants you but you promised to protect me. Don't forget that I'm the one with a soul not her!"  
  
"Feh, You're imaging things and I'm going."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to leave when Shippo jumped in front of him. "Hey, you didn't answer Kagome! Who would you save, Kagome or Kikyo?"  
  
Although Miroku was the embodiment of calmness, even he was subject to the anxious air as they waited for an answer. When Inu-Yasha moved to leave without saying anything, Miroku swung his Shakujon, knocking his obstinate friend to the ground. "What is your answer, Inu-Yahsa? If the two ladies were to battle each other, whom would you save? Kagome-sama or Kikyo?"  
  
Jumping up, Inu-Yasha turned to poke a claw in Miroku's direction. "Listen monk, Kikyo wouldn't attack Kagome so I don't have to choose!"  
  
Angry at Inu-Yasha's indecisive attitude, Shippo started to jump up and down, waving his small fists. "You're just saying that because you would choose Kikyo! You would protect Kikyo but not Kagome!"  
  
Before the young Kistune kit could blink, a very irate hanyou was holding him up by the tail. "Listen runt, never, NEVER say that I won't protect Kagome because that's not true!" With that, Inu-Yahsa whacked Shippo on the head and tossed the kit across the camp.  
  
"INU-YASHA! DON"T YOU DARE TREAT SHIPPO LIKE THAT! GO, LEAVE HERE NOW!" Kagome screamed as she bolted to the dazed child's side. Everyone was stunned at the angry aura that shimmered around Kagome as bolts of energy shot around her form. She took a deep breath, trying to keep control. She recognized the energy as the same that flared with her anger at Kikyo the time she tried to drag Inu-Yasha to hell. "Inu-Yasha leave now before I do something I'll regret. We will meet you back at Kaede's village in a week."  
  
Now that confused him. "What? The village is only two days away!"  
  
Kagome looked at him with a hardened gaze. "You know I don't approve of you hitting Shippo on the head. I want it to stop."  
  
"Feh, the little brat needs some discipline! Someone's got to teach him his place!" Inu-Yasha stopped at the look in Kagome's face. Something he said made her look murderous, causing her aura to flare once again. She has always had a protective side towards the orphaned kit but this is taking it too far, for her to get so fierce over a few bumps on the head.  
  
Kagome took another deep breath, trying to hold on to her frayed temper. "That's what I plan on talking to Kouga about! I plan on asking him how youkai discipline their young..."  
  
Inu-Yahsa didn't wait to hear any more. "That wimpy wolf?! Why not ask me?"  
  
Kagome looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Get serious! You don't have discipline yourself, you grew up wild. I've seen your idea of child discipline I don't approve of it!"  
  
~To be continued  
  
Please read & review and tell me what you think.  
  
Translations Baka = stupid, idiot.  
  
Shinidama-chuu = the soul stealing youkai insects that serve Kikyo.  
  
Shakujon = a monk's staff. 


	3. ch2 Nature of the Wolf

Dangerous Assumptions  
  
Assumption= 1.To assume, 2. Accepting without proof  
  
Ch.2  
  
The closer they came to the mountains, the more signs of wolves could be found. Miroku saw a paw print by the riverside while Sango saw some tuffs of fur on some low-lying branches of a bush. As Kagome neared the mountain base, a wolf howl pierced through the air, making both Sango and Miroku jump.  
  
Tightening her grasp on the Hiraikotsu, Sango made another failed attempt to locate the numerous wolves she knew were hiding, surrounding them. Despite her station as her old village's best exterminator, she could not find the animals or the youkai that they work with. This truly vexed Sango to no end. 'This is unbelievable! I am a seasoned demon exterminator! How can mortal animals that work with Youkais escape my detection?!'  
  
Trying to hide a grin, Kagome watched as her friend kept darting her eyes from one side to the other. "Relax Sango, you're worrying for nothing. That howl was merely announcing our arrival on their territory. If they thought we were a threat, the wolves would have already attacked." Kagome looked at their perplexed faces while Shippo out-right laughed. Kagome decided to have some pity and explain. "That one night when Shippo and I stayed with Kouga and his tribe I had a chance to watch some of their behavior and listen to their various howling, afterwards I decided to read some books on wolves. I learned about some of their habits."  
  
Not convinced that they were safe, Miroku stood at the ready. "Kagome- sama, we still should be cautious. Wolves are notoriously territorial, you can't assume that it's safe..."  
  
Jumping on the monk's shoulder, Shippo patted him on the head. "Don't worry, this wolf pack is Kouga's tribe. They accepted Kagome after Kouga announced that he wants her as his mate. For an Ookami or Kistune to make that sort of an announcement, it isn't a little thing to ignore."  
  
Miroku was curious over what the young Kistune said. "Shippo what do you mean by 'for wolves and foxes'?"  
  
Looking back at the monk, Shippo realized that the humans are ignorant of certain facts of youkai life. "Both wolf and fox youkai are the same as the mortal animals when it comes to taking a mate. Unlike dogs that take many different mates and rarely make a long-lasting relationship; wolves and foxes are monogamous. They take one mate for life."  
  
Shaking his head at the adults thick-headedness, Shippo took a deep breath, catching the scent of several wolf Youkais. Their scent revealed they were amused and not hostile. 'It seems that they find it funny that a child is explaining such things to the adults. Hmmm still no Kouga yet. I wonder if he's on the very end of their territory.'  
  
Before Shippo could continue, Old Myoga decided to speak up. "It's a serious matter to stake a claim for a mate, to say the name of your intended mate in front of the clan. When Kouga claimed he wanted Kagome as his mate, it gave her some protection since his clan now sees her as part of the clan. And since Kagome made it clear that Shippo is her adopted pup , her protection includes him."  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Miroku asked only to jump out of his skin by one voice he wasn't expecting yet.  
  
"Yo!" Kouga jumped down, taking the hands of his dream girl in his own. "Kagome, I'm glad you finally came to visit me. What's up?" With his usual 'bad boy' grin, Kouga turned to the exterminator and monk, who both had a death grip on their weapons and stood alert as some of the ookami approached. "Heh, you two can relax. Like the pup said, my clan accepts Kagome. They see you as her guards, not as some annoying enemy."  
  
Ginta and Haggaku were among the group of wolf youkai to greet the visitors. After escorting Kagome's group into the den they approached her friends. Many of those who were still conscious at the end of the battle with the Gokurakucho remember the battle abilities of these two unusual humans and their demon allies. Those who were unconscious heard of the tale latter.  
  
A wild tale of how a female human tossed a giant throwing weapon at the demon birds and killed two of them with one throw. Those who did not see it happen have refused to believe it; a human who can kill more than one of the hated birds with one throw? That's impossible when it's a difficult task for several wolf demons to take down one bird demon! Even more insane is the story of how the monk somehow shrunk and sucked in most of the Gokurakucho into his hand.  
  
Then there is the large two-tailed cat that seems to have fire licking at its feet. "What!" Nearly everyone was shocked when the cat seemed to burst into flames, when they died away there stood a much smaller two-tail cat that jumped into the female warrior's arms to be held.  
  
Of course, it is not every day that one of the cunning kistunes takes a human for its mother. All of the clan knows of the tale of how Kagome shot a magical arrow that saved Ginta from being eaten by the enemy. Needless to say the wolf demon clan are quite curious of these strange allies.  
  
As his tribe approached Sango and Miroku, Kouga lead Kagome to a far corner that looked familiar. 'It's probable it this is the same corner that I sat in when he first kidnapped me.' After sitting down on the comfortable fur throw Kagome began to explain. "Kouga, I wanted to talk to you about how youkai discipline their young."  
  
Dropping his trademark grin, Kouga looked over his shoulder at the young kistune. "That fox kit isn't giving you trouble is he? I thought he adored you..."  
  
Kagome shook her head quickly to correct Kouga. "Oh no, it's not like that! Shippo minds me; its Inu-Yasha that problem is with." Ignoring Kouga's mumblings of 'it figures it's the mutt that acts up', Kagome went on to explain the situation of Inu-Yasha keeps on bopping the kit on the head. As her story progressed, Kouga's eyes kept getting bigger.  
  
Finally, the wolf prince could hold it in no longer... "Inukoro did WHAT?! Grrrr, I tell you this Inu-Yasha's behavior is not that of a parent...unless an abusive one." Kouga saw that bothered Kagome although she kept a calm face. He could smell the sudden nervousness in her scent.  
  
After his anger had calmed, Kouga started to think. 'Kuso! I need to think on this, if I answer well, I can get in Kagome's good graces. However, I won't make anything up, I want to tell the truth. If I show that I take parenting seriously, which I do; then Kagome might realize that I'm serious about wanting to be her mate. Of course, the best way to show her is with the fox kit that she adopted. I've seen the way that she watches how dog-breath and I both treat Shippo' Kouga snapped out of it as he noticed Kagome's stare. "Ah, this is something think about. Parenting is something we do instinctively, you know. A lot of beings don't think about it, we would merely act similar to how our parents had done. But I want to help you out, Kagome, so I'll try."  
  
Kagome gave a dazzling smile at Kouga's willingness to sit down and talk calmly. 'Huh, that was easier than I expected. Humph! I wish Inu-Yasha would have a conversation in a polite manner instead of screaming and cussing.' Taking a deep breath, she pushed all thoughts of her love- interest away in order to talk. "That's okay Kouga, in that regard it's a lot like humans."  
  
Thinking of a way to approach the seemingly elusive subject of parenting, Kouga realized there was one way to approach the subject that he could achieve two goals. One, he wanted to get to know more about Kagome. And two; if he could reveal more about himself perhaps she would be less nervous around him. "Kagome I have an idea, we can talk about our own parents and how they dealt with us. That way we can compare how youkai and humans approach parenting."  
  
TBC  
  
Note= I originally thought the wolf youkai with the patch of darker hair that Kagome saved was called Haggaku. I was wrong, it was Ginta. Haggaku is the one with the Mohawk. I couldn't tell who was who until I watched the episodes after the battle with the bird demons. That was when they called each other by name, so now I know (  
  
Ookami = wolf  
  
Kistune = fox  
  
Gokurakucho= birds of paradise , harpies= these are demon birds with humanlike head and torso  
attached to a round ball of feathers that has a second face and wings.  
  
I have been tempted to change the part of foxes taking only one mate. In Japanese myth, Kistunes are symbols of sensuality. I added that Kistunes being monogamous because real foxes are monogamous. Okay, so for the sake of this story, I'll add both elements= Kistunes are sensual creatures that are monogamous once they've chosen a mate ... lucky mate :p 


	4. ch3 Pups, Cubs, Kits & Kids

This chapter may seem slow to some people but it is necessary to the plot. The story starts out as I/K but later on will become K/K. Kagome is not the kind of girl to jump from one guy to the next, so that's why this chapter is essential, to set up the friendship between Kagome and Kouga. Although it will take time for them to get together. .. let's put it this way, Kagome will still be with Inu-Yasha for another six or so chapters. In addition, don't worry Kagome will still talk to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Ch 3 Pups, Cubs, Kits and Kids  
  
"Kagome, I have an idea, we can talk about our own parents and how they dealt with us. That way we can compare how youkai and humans approach parenting." Kouga suggests, hoping that the mysterious girl would accept.  
  
Kagome was taken by surprise. "Nani?" With wide eyes, she decided to clarify her confusion; after all, it couldn't be what she thought she heard. "What do you mean, Kouga-kun? Do you really want to talk about your childhood with me?"  
  
Kouga took both of her petite hands into his own. "Of course I want to talk about it with you. I want to be with you, Kagome I thought that one of the reasons you get nervous around me is that we know so little about each other. I've decided to spend some time to get to know you and for you to get to know me. Why did you think that I wouldn't want to talk to you?"  
  
After blinking twice, Kagome realized that Kouga did indeed mean what she thought he did. 'What a shock, a youkai male that WANTS to talk. Well I'm not going to pass up this chance to learn about youkai. Oh, Kouga's still waiting for an answer.' After noticing Kouga's stare, she took a deep breath, trying to answer through her embarrassment. After all, it hurts to know Inu-Yasha would talk civilly with Kikyo when he spends over half of the time being disrespectful to Kagome. 'Inu-Yasha was nice to her even after she stole the jewel shards and gave them to Naraku.' Kagome did not have much success making a coherent sentence. "Well, that is....ah...."  
  
Kouga's smile vanished as he thought of something that would explain Kagome's disbelief. "It's Inu-Yasha isn't it?" He refrained from saying dog- turd, since Kagome would not appreciate it. 'After all, the reason I call him that is tick him off. And he's not here.'  
  
"Nani?" Kagome was caught off guard, once again. "What does Inu- Yasha have to do with what?"  
  
Seeing her puzzlement, Kouga gave a genuine smile, not some little smirk. "You're not use to someone opening up to you. I bet HE never talked to you about himself..."  
  
Kagome quickly interrupted him. "He does too talk to me. He's told me some of..."  
  
"Did he TALK about his childhood or did he merely say he a rough childhood? Has he talked about his mother or father? Saying that his childhood was unhappy is not talking about it." Kouga edged on, he figured that the bad-tempered dog didn't like to talk about himself.  
  
Despite realizing that Kouga was only pointing out the truth, Kagome felt that for some odd reason, she should protect Inu-Yasha. "He doesn't remember his father and his mother died when has young."  
  
Fighting to hide a cocky grin, Kouga instead gave a small smile. "Kagome, he would still have a childhood, even without parents. Does he remember his mother?" He waited patiently as Kagome pondered on that question. The truth is that Kouga is somewhat curious about the inu hanyou's experiences. 'After all, it's what we live through that shapes how we act.'  
  
After thinking for a short time, Kagome realized that Inu-Yasha never did tell her anything about his mother except that she died a long time ago. The only way she knew that he did remember his mother is because of the mu-onna, the nothing woman. Inu-Yasha thought it was his mother, so he must remember what she looked like and he didn't suspect her actions until he saw the faceless reflection. 'That means he memorized something more than her looks. He must recall something about how she acted, right?'  
  
A hand under her chin suddenly tipped Kagome's head up so she faced Kouga. "He doesn't talk to you, does he? You have to catch hints here and there or drag it out of him. I bet you even had to guess he had a rough childhood, he didn't voluntarily tell you, right?" He asked her in a soft voice.  
  
When Kagome was reluctant to meet his gaze, Kouga knew he had his answer. Wanting to ease her discomfort, he decided to change the subject. "Do you want me to start or do you want to go first?"  
  
"Ah, where to start?" Kagome was at a loss, she got Kouga's co- operation in telling her more about youkai but she wasn't expecting to talk about herself. 'It's only fair, I guess. I mean, Kouga's more than willing to tell me about himself and his experiences so I should tell him some about myself. But there are some things I'm not ready to tell, it's...it's too personal.'  
  
Since she seemed to be nervous, Kouga took the first turn. "It's ok, Kagome I'll start. I'm the eldest son. I have four younger siblings. The age difference is hard to explain since youkai age slower than humans. I'll tell the years, and then say what stage of growth it is. You understand?"  
  
She had an idea of what Kouga meant, but Kagome decided to make certain. "Do you mean like how long infancy and childhood last is different?"  
  
"Of course." Kouga was glad that she understood whet he meant. "Humans go through life so fast. Most humans die of old age while a youkai born the same day is still an juvenile or a child. Higher youkai, like me, have a longer life span than lesser youkai. Normally our childhood goes fast, averaging around 50-100 years before entering puberty, which can last twice the amount of time."  
  
"That kit, Shippo, that you've taken in, he's barely halfway through childhood and he's been alive for at least 50 years." Kouga gave a grin as Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
When she was able to verbalize once more, she tried to ask; "How ...did you.... know that Shippo was..." For once, words failed her.  
  
"I learned it back when those cats kidnapped you. When it was over and we were waiting for you to finish talking to the villagers, I overheard Shippo talking to Inu...Yasha why he didn't remember the cats last attack 50 years ago. Inu-Yasha said that he was too young to remember." Kouga barely stopped himself from saying dogface.  
  
"Okay... I think we got off track. You were going to tell me about your younger siblings..." Kagome stated , still in a daze.  
  
He needed no more prompting, Kouga was as eager to tell Kagome about himself as he was to learn about her. "Ok, Jiro was born when I was still a toddler, oh probably 10 years old." Kouga was about to continue but he was cut off when Kagome asked how long infancy lasts for youkai. "Well, pregnancy itself is usually around 14 months. The cub, or as you humans call it, baby usually learns to walk by it's first year and is weaned after 3 years although infancy lasts an average of 10 years. A youkai child is considered a toddler until his 20th year...what is it?" Kouga had to ask, concerned at Kagome's pale face.  
  
"Ahh...a human is only pregnant for 9 months and nurse about one to two years. What about your other two siblings?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kouga smiled as he continued. "My second and third brothers are twins. You've already met Ginta and Haggaku." She nodded her head, but a little surprised. "They were born while Jiro and I both were children, I was 53. My sister Amiko was born shortly after I entered puberty, when I was 125."Kagome asked how old he is now he answered that he was 203. "I'm barley an adult but older than the dog brea...... Inu-Yasha. How old are you, Kagome and do you have any siblings?"  
  
"My little brother Souta was born when I was seven, about middle of childhood, you can say. Right now I'm in the middle of puberty, I'm fifteen but I'll turn sixteen in a few weeks!" Kagome got excited at the thought of her sixteenth birthday, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Kouga.  
  
Curious, he decided to find out why. "Why is that important, Kagome?" At her narrowed eyes, Kouga decided to clarify the question. "I'm not too familiar with human customs, is there a reason why that it is important?"  
  
Because he was sincere in the request and not insulting her, Kagome made the choice to tell Kouga. "Well, for humans of this... country , when a girl is 14 she is considered old enough to take on adult responsibilities. It's about age 14-15 when girls are often married off..."  
  
"What?" Kouga was astonished that humans married at such a young age. Youkai don't get married until they are adults.  
  
"But in my country, it's different." Kagome decided to speak quickly before Kouga got any ideas. "Girls don't get any of the adult responsibilities until age 16 but my society doesn't approve of a girl having a child at such a young age. It's more acceptable at age 18 but it's preferred to wait until we turn twenty, when we become a full-fledged adult."  
  
"If your people don't have children until they are an adult, then what sort of responsibilities do you have at age sixteen? What then, makes that age so desirable?" Kouga had to question.  
  
"Well, for one thing society stops thinking of us as little children. Oh sure, the older folks still think of us as youth. But it's a clear-cut line between being a child and a young adult. At that age, we can get a few choices at a job. At age sixteen a girl can..." Kagome stopped her speech and blushed when she realized just WHAT she was about to say and to WHOM. 'No way am I going to tell Kouga that in my homeland, modern- day Japan, the age of consent is 16 for girls!'  
  
It was unfortunate for Kagome and her blush that Kouga was not finished. "When DO humans start to go through puberty?"  
  
Kagome had to think about how to word her answer. She knew that girls in the modern age started earlier than girls in the Sengoku Jidai. But she couldn't say it quite like that since Kouga doesn't know that she travels through time. "Around here, the average human will enter puberty around the age of fifteen."  
  
"What!" Kouga face-faulted, he knew that humans grew up faster than youkai due to their shorter life span. But to compare the length of the growth stages to a youkai's, it's unbelievable! At fifteen years, a human enters puberty while a youkai is still a cub. ' hold on, Kagome said "around here". Oh yeah, I forgot that she's a foreigner, but she's never said what country she's from.' Kouga accepted the fact that she didn't want to talk too much, about where she is from, but he still wants to know about the woman herself. "Okay, that's the 'girls around here', but what about you? When do girls... I mean people start puberty in your country?"  
  
Kagome smiled, she thought that Kouga would catch that word play on her part. "In my country girls start earlier than boys, so you were right the first time. The average age for girls to start puberty is around age thirteen..." Kouga falling off the rock he was sitting on due to surprise interrupted her. "Although some can start earlier or later than that."  
  
With some trepidation, Kouga had to ask two more questions. "Just how early and.... uhh what about you?"  
  
Kagome blushed although her mother raised her with an open mind; it was still a bit embarrassing to talk to Kouga about her monthly cycle. It has nothing to do with that he is a youkai and everything to do with that he is a member of the male gender, a GUY! "Ah...well..." Kagome's blush deepened. "Iwasanearlybloomer."  
  
"What? What you say that a little slower?"  
  
"I...uhh... I was an early bloomer." Kagome took a deep breath, trying to calm down her nervousness. After all, a girl is allowed to get nervous when a cute guy that is head over heels for you ask about that! Talk about embarrassing, and the kicker is that he doesn't realize it. Sigh "I started my period when I was only eleven."  
  
A quizzical look on his face warned her what Kouga was about to ask. "What do you mean by 'period'? What is it?"  
  
By now Kagome's blush had grown so much it seemed unhealthy. "Ahh, you know that humans do not have a mating cycle right?"  
  
He answered with a nod of his head. "I do know that much. Humans are fertile year round, that's why humans don't go into heat."  
  
A sense of relief came to Kagome on hearing that. 'Gah, I'm still trying to get Inu-Yasha to understand that!' Giving a sideways glance towards the wolf prince, She saw that he was patiently waiting for her to continue. She once again was forced to realize the differences that separate Kouga and Inu-Yasha.  
  
Humans don't have a mating cycle, instead women have a fertility cycle." Kagome remembered how her mamma explained it, but Kagome doesn't want to go too far into details. "The last stage of the thirty day cycle is called menstrual period, often called the period for short. That's all I want to say right now on that subject. That is something we girls normally don't talk to guys about."  
  
That left Kouga perplexed. "Why not?"  
  
"Well, often guys will make fun of us when go through our periods. Or in some cultures, it is considered dirty and the woman who goes through it is dirty or contaminated. It's because they don't understand what we go through. Okay, enough of that! Let's get back on the original subject." Kagome made it clear that she didn't want to talk anymore on the subject of a human's fertility cycle and the period.  
  
it left a curiosity growing within Kouga. 'I don't understand it, but I won't ever think of my Kagome as unclean or make fun of her, not for any reason!'  
  
~~ TBC  
  
Author's note= First off I want to say it is possible for a girl to start puberty as early as eleven. I started my period when I was eleven and my sister started breast development at age ten!  
  
O.o oh my I really made Kouga confused in this chapter... oh well it was fun!  
  
Ok I know some people will be confused on the youkai age in comparison to humans that is why I made a chart. This is for higher youkai; lesser youkai would be half of the higher youkai.  
  
Youkai -----------------------Human  
Years]---------stage--------[Years  
0 ]--------birth---------[ 0  
] [  
10]-----infancy--------[ 1  
20]-----toddler-------- [ 3  
] [  
] [  
100]-----adolescent-----[ 13  
] [  
] [  
200[-----adulthood-----[ 20  
  
Now why did I put the youkai aging like that and why make the pregnancy so long? Simple I want it to be realistic. Look at nature, the longer life an animal has, the longer pregnancy is, for the most part. Humans and gorillas have a long term pregnancy; nine months for humans. While elephants are pregnant for nearly 2 years and giraffes for ... 15 months (I think that's what they said on the Animal Planet).  
  
Why are their pregnancies longer than the great apes, including humans? Simple it's brain development. Apes and humans have a larger brain at birth than other animals, so they have to be born earlier before the head is too big for the birth canal. In addition, since Humans adopted an upright stance, it has made the pelvis more rigid, therefore, human females do have a greater difficulty in giving birth. To adapt to an upright stance , humans began to give birth earlier in the development. That is why human infants are so helpless. Baby apes are better off than humans, baby giraffes and elephants are able to stand on the first day.  
  
I think since youkai have magic and (at least many higher) youkai can transform, that they wouldn't have the same difficulty as humans, therefore the pregnancy would be longer. The series itself does give hints that youkai age slower than humans do. Shippo is said to be alive when the cat demons attacked 50 years ago, he was just too young to remember. Hiten, the eldest Thunder Brother. When he was defeated by Inu-Yasha , he made the comment "In all my centuries..." However, he looks about 19 or so.  
Well if you don't agree with me, that's your choice and this is my story.  
  
Note to all flames= YOUR RIDICULOUS LITTLE OPINION HAS BEEN NOTED.  
  
~see ya next chapter 


	5. ch 4 All in the Family

Note= Sorry But I had to do some little angst on Shippo's part. Some people will feel he's a bit OOC, to explain his situation is this= He sees Kagome as his mom, who likes Inu-Yasha. Even if Shippo doesn't like him, since Kagome does, it sort of gives Inu-boy an honorary dad role. And since Momma (Kagome) likes Dad/boyfriend (Inu), if Dad/boyfriend goes away due to an argument over child (Shippo) then child feels like it's his fault instead of the adults. I've seen this happen often with young children when I worked with preschoolers. Therefore, this is the take on what's going on with Shippo.  
  
In addition, Kagome & Souta may seem OOC during the flashback that is because they ARE younger in flash back.  
  
Chapter 4 All in the Family  
  
Shippo looked over to where Kagome and Kouga were talking. He didn't want to admit it, but he's nervous about Kagome wanting to learn about how youkai discipline their young. 'I don't cause Kagome that much trouble...do I?' The kit's eyes widen as he remembered the times he chomped on Inu- Yasha's ears. 'NO! That can't be it; I've done that a lot in the past. Kagome hasn't gave me "The LOOK" for some days so I hadn't done anything bad...right?' He sat down to think of what he may have done that would cause Kagome to be upset. "I wish I could hear what they're saying."  
  
Suddenly a voice spoke up right next to the kit's ear. "Now why do you wish that for?"  
  
"IIEEEEE!" Shippo was so startled that it caused him to shoot up in the air, doing a summersault and landing on his back. Upon opening his eyes, he could see the guilty party was Ginta, who is sitting, still propped up on one elbow at the rock Shippo previously sat on.  
  
"Hey little guy, why don't you tell us what's wrong?" Spoke another voice just to the left. Sure enough, when Shippo turned around, he saw it was Haggaku. It seems that the two are never far apart from each other. Shippo learned the truth a month ago, when Kouga and his entourage stopped by to check on Kagome. It was revealed that not only are Ginta and Haggaku are not only brothers but also twins, to precise. They are not identical but they are twins nontheless.  
  
Back when Kouga first stated that he wanted Kagome as his mate, the young wolf twins started to think of her as their sister. Although the rest of the clan didn't accept her until the final battle with the Gokuraku-chou when she saved Ginta from the bird demons and helped Kouga escape from Inu- Yasha. Although they don't exactly word it that way, especially when Kouga is in hearing range since he's still angry that his men carried him away from a battle for the woman he's chosen. Instead, they say that Kagome helped them 'retrieve' their fearless leader from a worthless battle so he could heal faster and go 'rescue' her from the inu hanyou.  
  
Since then, the two young wolf youkai have seen how protective their ningen sister is of the orphaned kistune kit. Logically, if she is their sister (by adoption) and the kit is her son (by adoption) then the kit is their nephew and they have a responsibility to see to his welfare.  
  
Taking a second fleeting look to the far side of the cave, Shippo told them of the latest quarrel between Kagome and Inu-Yasha. "Now Kagome has came here to talk to Kouga about how youkai discipline their young." With a heavy sigh and slumped shoulders, Shippo turned his gaze back to Ginta and Haggaku. "I guess I shouldn't make so much fun of Inu-Yasha. Maybe then Kagome wouldn't be asking about such things. I try to behave for her, really! After all she's done for me, I don't want her to be disappointed in me."  
  
Unbeknownst to the kit, Haggaku gave a look to his brother as he bent over to pick Shippo up. "Hold on, little guy, I don't that is what the problem is."  
  
"Yeah, you got it all wrong." Ginta added as he patted Shippo on the head.  
  
Shippo was curious of what they meant, he didn't complain of the soft but firm pat on the head. Both fox and wolf youkai have close-knit family relations. A pat like that was usually for close family only. Given by a parent, aunts, uncles and grandparents. 'As Kagome would say, DUH!' It didn't take long for Shippo to realize that whenever they crossed paths that the wolf brothers acted as if they saw him as family. 'They see Kagome as a sister, me as her kit. It's only natural since wolves are pack oriented. ...Does this mean they're my uncles?'  
  
After Shippo sat there confounded for a few moments until Ginta's voice brought his out the daze. "You said that Inu-Yasha had hit you before sister decided to find out about youkai parenting. I think that you did nothing wrong, but it's Inu-Yasha that made the mistake."  
  
Three of the wolves that sat around them whined and gave small barks, agreeing with Ginta. Haggaku put Shippo on a tall rock so he could look eye to eye with him. "Yeah, sister isn't angry with you, she's angry with Inu- Yasha. He's the one that she doesn't believe. So, you can calm down. Enjoy the visit!"  
  
Suddenly a small white streak shot past, which was followed by three small russet streaks, which raced around the cave. Laughter quickly echoed across the cave as several more wolves joined in the chase. The yips, barks and wagging tails all indicated that they did not feel hostile but friendly to their newfound playmate.  
  
Try as they might, the wolves could not catch the speedster. The laughter roared when the white one jumped over four wolves only to have one enterprising young wolf wait until that moment to jump at her, only for her to use his snout as a springboard. Now she was jumping on everyone's head as the excited wolves were jumping up in a fruitless attempt to catch her.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile, back with Kagome and Kouga *~*~*  
  
"I remember one time when I was thirteen, my little brother Souta had sneaked into my room and took some of my...aah...undergarments. There was a boy that liked me, he paid Souta to steal my clothes." Kagome paused, thinking of that day when her friend Yuka told her that Souta sold some of Kagome's unmentionables to Akira, Yuka's older brother.  
  
Kouga gave a soft growl; he didn't like the idea of some boy getting a hold of Kagome's underclothes. Although he couldn't stop the smirk that formed at the thought of her notorious temper. "If you slapped me for putting my hand on your lower back and saying 'you're my woman', what did you do to that boy and your brother?"  
  
After she gave a short chuckle, Kagome returned the grin. "Well the boy's sister is one of my best friends, so she tricked her brother one day. I ended up hitting him so hard that I broke his nose. Then I chased Souta all over the shrine grounds. That was when mama came in." Kagome gave a small grimace at the memory. It was the only time that Kagome had yelled at her mother.  
  
***********FLASHBACK*****************  
  
"Souta, come back here you little brat! If you don't come here right now, I'll make certain that you'll never go to primary second year!" Thirteen year old huffed as she chased her six-year-old brother.  
  
As her hand reached out to grab the boy's shirt, he ducked and turned to the right, avoiding capture. Souta's sudden change in direction surprised Kagome as she looked at his retreating back she failed to see the discarded broom that he dropped when she first confronted him.  
  
##Wham##  
  
"Owww! SOUTA!"  
  
The boy's black haired head peeked out from behind the Goshin-boku. "No way! If you catch me then you'll make it so I won't live to the end of first year! Whoa!"  
  
Kagome rushed to catch the annoying pipsqueak. Souta reacted fast as he twisted our of his sister's quick grab. For the next fifteen minutes, the chase continued until Kagome tackled him. She quickly dragged him to the ground, ignoring his cries of 'I won't do it again".  
  
"Souta, this is the SECOND time you've gave some boy my underwear. I'm sick and tired of it. You need to learn!" Kagome took Souta by surprise when her arm that was behind his shoulders suddenly pressed him down and over her knee. He could not see the raised hand.  
  
##Swat##  
  
"Ow..."  
  
##Swat##  
  
"OWW"  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing? Let Souta go right now." At the top of the shrine steps stood Mama Higurashi, the forgotten shopping bags at her feet.  
  
"Mama, Souta gave my undies to a boy AGAIN! He..." Kagome did not get to finish the sentence for her mother cut in.  
  
"I'll talk to him, Kagome. I promise I will. Now let him go; you are not the mother, I am. Discipline is my job, not yours..." This time it was mama who was interrupted.  
  
"Then DO your job, Mama!" The distraught teen yelled to her flabbergasted mom.  
  
"What!? Young lady, you watch your tone!" Was the heated reply.  
  
It was then that the emotional damn broke for the eldest Higurashi child. "Just because Souta is only six is no reason for him to get away with everything! You said that you would talk to him last time. That was only two weeks ago and he already did it again! Not only that but he sold, yes SOLD, several of my matching bra and panties this time! Wait, it gets even better than that. Akira brought a pair to school today He said that he scored with me and was charging other guys to sniff them! The entire male population at school was sniffing my panties! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is? I'm not going back there! EVER!" By now the mortified girl stood there with tears pouring down.  
  
By now her mother could see why Kagome was so upset. "Now Kagome, you know that Souta had no idea of what that boy would do. If he knew, he would never have done it..." She tried to reason with her daughter, only to be interrupted by an unsuspected source.  
  
"Akira told me that he was going to show them off at school and make the other boys pay to touch them. He said that I would get point 0009 of the money he makes. How much is that?" Both mother and daughter face- faulted at the mixed nature of the youth. How can one be so naïve and yet know what s going on? Yet he knew he had to do something fast or he would be the one in trouble. Rubbing his bottom, he gave a teary look to his mama. "Mama, why did Kagome hit me so hard on my butt? Now it's hurting and I'm going to have trouble sitting 'cause of her."  
  
"Souta go inside and play some video games. I need to talk to your sister about her behavior..."  
  
'I cannot believe my ears. That little monster ruins my image at school and I'm the one getting in trouble?' Unnoticed to anyone, Kagome's eyes begin to twitch.  
  
"Kagome, you have no right to spank your little brother. I can't believe that you would abuse the trust I have in you..."  
  
Kagome did not wait to see what else her mother would say. "It's not fair! You yell at me all the time. Every time something goes wrong, it's MY fault! It's never Souta's fault, oh no he's a perfect angel! He can never get into trouble! He never misbehaves. I wish he was never born! Then you wouldn't be so unfair to me!"  
  
"KAGOME! Don't say such a thing! You know that you don't really wish for tha..."  
  
"NO, I wish I died with grandma in that wreck, she was never so mean to me! You yell at me for everything ever since father..." Kagome couldn't finish that particular sentence. "I HATE YOU!" With that, the hysterical girl ran to room, barricading herself in.  
  
********** End Flashback***********  
  
Once Kagome stopped her story in order to take a breath, Kouga looked at her with a touch of pity. "Did you actually mean that? That you hated your mother and wished to be dead?"  
  
"At that moment yes, I did mean it. At thirteen my...ah... chest (blush) was...ah.... more developed than most other girls. When that baka, Akira, took my underclothes he let the entire school see them, therefore my classmates knew what size I was. They teased me about it and I hated it." Stopping for moment, Kagome tried to get her blushing under control. 'I can't believe I'm telling Kouga about the most humiliating experience I ever had. Why I am telling him? Oh yeah it's because it's the one time that discipline became a major factor in my family.'  
  
"Well, what happened after you told your mother that? Did she punish you for yelling at her or did she punish that brother?" Kouga prodded her as he gave her a cup of water.  
  
After giving a sigh, Kagome looked up at him. "I stayed true to my word, I refused to go back to the same school. Mama argued with me for two weeks about it. After the third week, I talked to Grampa. He went and enrolled me in a different school, the one I'm currently attending. He also talked to mama about Souta needing discipline. It turns out that during the three weeks that I refused to go to the old school, Grampa decided to discipline Souta. My brother was grounded to the shrine grounds, which mean that Souta could not leave the grounds except for school, he could not go to a friend's house or have friends over. After the talk between Gramps and Mama, Souta didn't get away with so much." Kagome paused at the memory.  
  
That argument with her mother is one of the top three worst memories that she had of her family. The car crash that took her grandmother's life but left young Kagome without a physical scar was another. Kagome shook her head to clear her head of the worst one of all.  
  
Kouga had sat there listening to her story; there were a few things about it that bothered him. For one thing was the way the grandmother died. 'A wreck killed her? How in the word would a wagon tipping over kill her grandmother? The old lady must have been in bad health or the wagon fell off a cliff or mountainside. And what about the other thing she kept on mentioning? Hmmm maybe 'classmates' were similar to pack mates.'  
  
Looking deep into Kagome's blue-gray eyes, Kouga decide to ask about it. "Kagome, what is school?"  
  
**Thud**  
  
~~TBC  
  
A/N= LOL I couldn't help it, I had to end it with Kagome doing an anime face fall when Kouga asked her that. Hehe She told him the story and forgot that 'schools' were part of her world not his.  
  
=^.^=~~ Katzztar 


	6. ch5 part1 Perchance to Dream

A/N= For those of you who say that Kagome should get together with Kouga.... she will.... eventually. I don't see her just switching from one guy to another in a snap of the fingers, so it will take time. The first part of the story will be Ka/I the later half will be Ka/K and Ki/I .  
  
Hello? *** nothing but crickets are heard*** WAKE UP! Ok now the pace will pick up. There is some action in this chapter. Perchance to Dream has turned out to be so long that I am going to cut it into two parts. There are five pages to what is posted now, and this is only half of the chapter 5!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Change in time or location~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
# Change in Point Of View #  
  
Chapter 5 Perchance to Dream part 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With wide eyes, Kagome tried to stop the laughter and failed. After catching her breath, she turned to face Kouga. "Are you serious? Did you really throw both of your brothers in the river when your mother said to clean them up?"  
  
"Well their furs were full of shit. Back then I didn't want to help clean them up, much less touch it! I was still too young to do that or so I thought." A peeved look appeared on his face as Kouga remembered. "My mother thought differently. She threw me into the river and made me pull Ginta and Haggaku out, and then I had to change them. Mother would stare at me with a certain look that told me she was disappointed in me, that she expects better or that she was angry...Argh, it's hard to put into words..." Kouga's voice trailed off, trying to describe a mother's indescribable look.  
  
"YIPE!" He couldn't stop the yip of surprise as Kagome stared down her nose at him with a look of reproach, steel and dissappointment. "Yeah, that's 'the look'! Heh, human mothers give the same look, I take it?"  
  
"Yeah, they do give 'the look'. " She answered with a small grin. "I remember getting 'the look' after I pushed my little brother into a pool. When mama asked why I did it, I reminded her that she wanted me to teach Souta how to swim." Kagome had to wait for Kouga to stop laughing before continuing. "It seems that youkai and humans are not so different when it comes to parenting. Oh, there are variations. There are some human parents that are more...physical in discipline; they spank their children all the time. I think that spanking is for when they really misbehave or when other forms, such as grounding, doesn't work."  
  
"I agree that our approach to parenting isn't too different. I think the main difference is in the parents scent." Pausing, Kouga took a moment to stretch.  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Is it true that you can tell a lot from scent alone, like someone's emotions?"  
  
A smile graced his face, happy with that she had figured that out. "Yeah, through scent a mother can communicate with her cub. He could smell if she's merely upset, afraid or calm. I've wondered how humans got by without the sense of smell." Realizing what he just said, Kouga gave a quick and embarrassed apology. "Sorry, Kagome! I didn't mean to..."  
  
"That's all right, Kouga-kun, I know you didn't mean it." Kagome couldn't stop the smile that is threatening to take over her face. 'Kouga's cute when he blushes...gah...BAD GIRL! Remember Inu- Yasha, there's no way I'll cheat on him. Even though we're not really officially together.' Sneaking a peek at Kouga, Kagome's gaze took in the view of his side profile.  
  
She continues to watch as he tips his head back, closing his eyes in some unknown contemplation. She didn't realize it as her vision took in the sight of Kouga darting his tongue out to wet his lips. Her eyes were captivated by the image of his tongue traveling across his upper lip from the left to the right, only to make the return trip just as slow on the bottom lip. 'No, I won't cheat, but there's nothing wrong in window-shopping, right? Kami, it seems that he is going in slow motion but that is ridiculous. Why would he do that? It must be my imagination.'  
  
Peeking at Kagome as she quickly looked away, Kouga let a grin materialize on his face. 'Heh, father was right. It seems that by taking things slow and talking to Kagome, I'm finally getting her attention. Of course that little show didn't hurt either!'  
  
The sound of laughter caught their attention. Looking over to the other side of the cave, they saw several wolves go in pursuit of a white streak. "Are they merely playing chase?" Kagome asked as Kouga listened to the yips and barks.  
  
"Yeah, it's just a game." Kouga was pleased that Kagome was able to figure out the wolf's behavior without thinking that all wolves do was kill. A wolf pack is a close-knit society and with many different behaviors.  
  
They watched as the laughter roared as the white one being followed decided to jump over four wolves and one enterprising young wolf waited until then to jump at her, only for her to use his snout as a springboard. Now she was jumping on everyone's heads as the excited wolves were jumping up in a futile attempt to catch her.  
  
"Catch her!"  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
"What are you guys, wolves or dogs?"  
  
Were some of the cries as the wolf youkai were knocked down as the white one jumped on their heads and the wolves jumped at her.  
  
"Ah Kouga, the chase is heading this way." Kagome nervously stepped behind the Wolf Prince. "I'm not scared but I really don't want to have a dozen or more wolves knock me down."  
  
Kouga threw his arms out instinctively for balance as the white one jumped on his head. Kouga merely gave a look to the oncoming wolves that stopped them. Unfortunately, they did have some momentum so when they tried to stop they ended up running into each other. When the dust settled everyone could see the pile of wolves laying two feet in front of Kouga and Kagome.  
  
Kouga looked up at the one who escaped the tangle, the one that was being chased, who sat atop of his head with her head tilted to the side.  
  
A small mew was Kirara's only response.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later, a day after they leave the wolf dens ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
# Kagome's POV #  
  
This day keeps getting worse and worse. First, Inu-Yasha roars at me for burning the ramen, then a twenty-foot tall rabbit youkai got away with a shard. That was bad, for me that is. Right as Inu-Yasha screamed that I was pathetic, Sesshoumaru dropped in to fight once again. During their fight, Jaken managed to scorch me with his fire-breathing staff and I loose my balance and fall into a pond. Not any pond either, oh no with my luck I had to fall into a stagnant pond filled with slime. I had to go through all that before noon, and now this! Kikyo just had to show up.  
  
I hear her tell Inu-Yasha that she is tired from fighting a giant rabbit youkai that had a shard. I roll my eyes as Inu-Yasha sends a pointed look at me. Oh great, is that...yes it is! Kikyo is handing him a jewel shard, I hear her whisper that it was in the rabbit's foot. I watch as Inu-Yasha says some gentle words to Kikyo, asking her if she needs to rest. Now isn't that just the icing for my cake?  
  
It makes me sick; Kikyo wants to Inu-yasha to Hell, I want him to live. Kikyo imprisoned Inu-Yasha, I set him free. Kikyo wanted Inu-Yasha to become human which would cause him to loose his powers. I want him as he is and I gave him the Tetsusaiga, his greatest weapon. And how does he repay us? He loves Kikyo and hates me.  
  
I thought he cared for me. He saves me from danger, but then he turns around and yells at me. He says he can't loose his shard detector. But what about the times he looks at me in a certain way? I look at Inu-Yahsa over there with Kikyo...oh Kami, is that the same look he would give me? Oh no...please no! When he looked at me, he would never look at me in the eye, not like he's doing with Kikyo right now. They seem as they are drowning in each other's eyes.  
  
Could it be...?  
  
Is it possible...?  
  
Yes, it is true.  
  
It is plain as the nose on my face, that when Inu-Yasha gave me that look, he was seeing Kikyo, not me. Is that all he sees me as, a shard detector and Kikyo's reincarnation?  
  
*Sigh* It's been half a day and Inu-Yasha is still codling Kikyo. If it were me sitting there, he would be yelling at me, saying that I'm wasting precious shard hunting time.  
  
What's this, something is tugging at my sense of the paranormal, oh no, not now! A glance at Miroku lifting his Shakujon tells me he senses the demons as well. I see Sango grabbing her Hiraikotsu, her training as a demon exterminator serves her well. "Inu-Yasha, demons are coming fast! There's a horde of them!" I yell out as I see Inu- Yasha sniff the sir and Kikyo strings her bow, preparing her own Hama no Ya.  
  
#Normal POV#  
  
The horde quickly comes into sight, coming from the northeast. Everyone is horror-struck at the size of the onslaught. "It's bigger that the horde that came with Kagura that time to get Kohaku, much bigger." Miroku claims in a soft voice. No one had time to answer as the demons swarmed over them. Both Kagome and Kikyo fired a volley of Hama no Ya, taking out a third of the first wave.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" Inu-Yasha took out much more. But everyone's hopes dimmed though when the second wave came and the third after that. To Kagome's horror, they were separated from each other by the sheer numbers.  
  
It was obvious that Naraku wants this to be the last battle. The size of the demon force is overwhelming, all of his underlings and detachments are a part of the attack. Kagura went after Inu-yasha after she beheaded Kouga. Kanna took Shippo's soul, letting his small form fall to the ground to be trampled by the on-coming demons. Kagome had no time to cry as Hakudoushi stepped in front of her, using a small sword to cut her bow in two. To the far right, she saw Kohaku cut Sango down, his Kusarikama hitting the exact same spot on her back as it did the night he murdered their father . Kirara's roar pierced the sky as she was attacked by four giant centipedes, each grabbing a limb as a fifth tore her throat out.  
  
With a most sinister smile, the now teenaged Hakudoushi addressed Kagome. "You do realize that this is hopeless, don't you? Half of your team is already gone, all that is left is Miroku, Inu-Yasha, Kikyo and yourself. Miroku has already taken in so many of the hell wasps, he doesn't have much longer to live." Kagome heard the ominous crunch as he stepped on her broken bow.  
  
Kagome shook her head, not wanting to hear any thing else. She knew that this detachment's power came from attacking one's very soul, digging at one's darkest fears. "Shut up, you evil thing! Inu- Yasha will...."  
  
"Inu-Yasha will do nothing. He is too busy protecting Kikyo to protect you." He gestured to the left where Inu-yasha was fighting off demons as he stood over Kikyo's still form. "Now there is no one to protect you, Kagome."  
  
At those words, the demons that once stood behind Hakudoushi rushed past him, eager to taste the miko's blood. Desperate, Kagome decided to try to do one attack that she hasn't able to perform for some time. She was able to do such a feat only twice before. The first time Kagome released a white blast was when Mistress Centipede attacked, it had melted the youkai's arms off. She had the Shikon no Tama within her body then. The second time was when she was possessed by Menomaru, when Kagome attacked Inu-yasha, she released a purple blast that sent Inu-Yasha into a tree. She had previously thought that it was Menomaru's powers that allowed her to create the attack. Those memories flashed through her mind in less than a second. Taking a deep breath, Kagome prepared to try to blast them away.  
  
Raising her arm, Kagome steadied herself, focusing the energies to channel through her arms. She imagined a stream, a current of power beginning in her chest, flowing through her arms and into her hands. Thinking of those she has lost, she felt the power rise, making her arm feel as if it's pulsing. 'Kouga, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku... I won't forget any of you!'  
  
As Kagome neared the point to release the power, she saw a snake youkai rear up and rush forward with its jaw opened wide, aiming for her arm. She screamed as she felt its mouth closed with an audible snap.  
  
Kagome passes out as she felt claws dig into her skull.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's notes= Yes, some of you may think that there was a BIIIIGGG jump from them talking to Kouga to the battle scene. Or that I skimmed over some of the battle. Well, there is a method to my madness, and it will be revealed next chapter.  
  
Yes, the chase going on in this chapter seen by Kagome & Kouga was the same one as last chapter seen by Shippo & co.  
  
Translations=  
  
Shakujon – a monk's staff  
  
Hiraikotsu - "flying bone" Sango's boomerang made out of youkai bone, first forged by her grandfather.  
  
Kusarikama - the chain and blade weapon of Kohaku  
  
Hama no Ya – "Purity arrows" "Arrows that destroy evil" Both Kikyo and Kagome use this attack, called sacred arrows in the translated shows. 


	7. Ch5 pt2 Perchance to Dream

Ok Here is the rest of ch. 5. When I started this chapter, I didn't mean it to become so long. Part 1 was 6 pages by itself, and that was only half of it!  
  
CH. 5 Perchance to Dream part2  
  
#Kagome's POV#  
  
"Inu...Yasha?" I whispered, my voice filled with pain that stemmed from wounds of both body and soul. "Why Inu-Yasha?" Why didn't you save me from that attack? The demons...there were too many of them for me to shoot...Why didn't you help me?" I choked back tears of a broken heart. "You promised ..." But try hard as I might, the tears escape. "You promised to protect me."  
  
I watch as the man I love asks Kikyo if she was okay as I lay there, blood gushing out where my right arm once was. He wouldn't ignore me...would he? I watch with the one good eye I have left as he picks Kikyo up. "WHY?!" I scream as he walks away. This cannot be my Inu-Yasha. He would not abandon me, he would not leave me here to bleed to death.  
  
My cracked and harsh voice finally reaches him. My heart fills with hope as he turns towards me. I knew it, I knew that Inu-Yasha wouldn't leave me behind. True he loves Kikyo but I am still his best friend.  
  
Then my heart crumbles into dust as I notice that he will not look at me. He doesn't move from staring down at the still form of my most hated rival that is lovingly cradled in his arms.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you don't need ...to see my wounds to know...how bad they are...you can smell it, all my blood that's spilled... I need help...why are you...abandoning me?" I watch as he closes his eyes before he speaks to me.  
  
"I can't take both of you. I had to choose who I can save. I'm sorry Kagome, but your wounds are too severe. I can still save Kikyo though..." Inu- Yasha's voice died as he turns his back to me. I fought against the truth as he walked away.  
  
"This has to be a trick, some sick joke of Naraku's." Could that maniac try to come between Inu-Yasha and me, like he did with Inu-Yasha and Kikyo? I search for the malevolent energies that are the trademark of Naraku, and I find...nothing. No, it really is Inu-yasha, the one person I trusted with my life.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome but it's no trick."  
  
No, he can't be serious; after all I have given him. "Inu-yasha, you traitor! I've gave you everything! I gave you your freedom! You would still be pinned to the God Tree if it wasn't for me! I gave you the sword! I gave up everything for you! My schooling, my friends, my family, my home all that I gave up for you..."  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head, as if he tried to block out my words. "Kikyo gave her life for me once, I can't let her die a second time."  
  
"So you will let me die?! Kikyo is dead, D-E-A-D dead. That thing in your arms is an animated corpse. She hates you while I love you Inu-Yasha. Do you really want both of us to be dead?"  
  
"NO!" Kikyo will return to me!" Inu-Yasha screams in denial, conveniently forgetting that she still wishes for his demise. He once again turns his back to me and as he walks away, I hear him say, "She merely needs her soul to return to her old self."  
  
My eye widens in horror as realization finally sets in. Inu-Yasha, whom I've trusted as a friend and guardian, as a love... He really IS going to betray me, for my soul. Since he's too cowardly to kill me himself, he means to leave me here to bleed to death.  
  
He left me for Kikyo, that fool.  
  
He let Kikyo keep a piece of my soul, the bastard.  
  
He let Kikyo get away with my half of the jewel, the son of a bitch.  
  
He never yelled at Kikyo for trying to kill me, that jackass.  
  
However, he saved me from danger before... He must have done it because I'm just a 'shard detector' or because I look like Kikyo. Gods damn him!  
  
Now he has Kikyo, he doesn't need me, so he has left me to die, that traitor.  
  
Traitor. Traitor! Traitor!! Traitor!!! Traitor!!!! Traitor!!!!  
  
TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I barely hear someone call my name as everything fades to black.  
  
~~ Normal POV ~~  
  
"Kagome!" A masculine voice pierced the dark, calling out to the distressed girl. "Come on and wake up, Kagome!" Kouga took the shivering girl into his arms as he wiped her tears away. "Kagome..." He whispered softly, trying to call her back to consciousness . "Kagome, it's me, Kouga. You're safe, I'll protect you. It will be okay, wake up. Please?"  
  
Kagome shuddered as Kouga took her into his arms and wiped away her tears. "Kagome..." Kouga tried to call her back to consciousness . "Kagome, it's me, come on and wake up."  
  
As her eyes fluttered open, a look of confusion came upon Kagome's face. "What..." The rest of her sentence was lost as she stared at her arms, as her hands slowly came to eye-level. "Was it a dream--- just a bad dream? Oh gods..." Loosing all composure, Kagome fell to his arms.  
  
Fighting a blush, Kouga wrapped his arms around the distraught girl as she began to cry. "It's okay Kagome, I am here. You're safe with me, it's okay." Time lost all meaning to Kouga as he held onto Kagome for some time before the tears trickle to a stop.  
  
For some time Kouga sat there, rubbing small circles on Kagome's back, calming her down. After what seemed to an hour, she was content to stay in his arms. During the hysterics, she had talked about the nightmare. Kouga had kept his silence on the matter, not wanting to upset her again. And for now, neither wanted to move out the comfortable embrace.  
  
Kouga watched, as Kagome would fidget whenever he moved a finger to brush it against her side. Noticing a tale-tell blush crept across her face, Kouga became curious. Brushing the tips of two fingers up  
  
  
  
"Ohh..." Kagome cried out as she bolted awake. She did not notice the others sitting on the other side of the campfire as she blinked away the drowsiness. 'Was it ALL just a dream? First the nightmare and waking up to be comforted by Kouga, then he...' Kagome raised a hand to her cheek, blushing as she recalled the erotic nature of the second dream.  
  
"So tell us , Kagome-sama, who was it?" Miroku's voice asked. 


End file.
